


Alone in the den of the wolf

by sarahgayle1214



Series: Poetics [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgayle1214/pseuds/sarahgayle1214





	Alone in the den of the wolf

Alone in the den of the wolf

He lies

His cunning words ensnare his prize

Alone in the den of the wolf.

 

Alone in the den of the wolf

She shies

Away from his touch and hides her eyes

Alone in the den of the wolf.

 

Alone in the den of the wolf

She lies

Cold and still as she slowly dies

Alone in the den of the wolf.

 

Alone in the den of the wolf

She cries

Tears streaming down her well-bit thighs

Alone in the den of the wolf.

 

Alone in the den of the wolf

She sighs

Cursing herself as so unwise

Alone in the den of the wolf.

 

Alone in the den of the wolf

Who lies

She curses his name to the unseen skies

Alone in the den of the wolf.

 

Alone in the den of the wolf

She did rise

And fought for freedom from his ties

Alone in the den of the wolf.

 

Alone in the den of the wolf 

It was not I

Who from her lips drew the ‘whys?’

Alone in the den of the wolf.

 

Alone in the den of the wolf

It was I

Who did not see through past his disguise

Alone in the den of the wolf.

 

Alone in the den of the wolf

We lie

As our hands struggle to dry our eyes

Alone in the den of the wolf.

 

Alone in the den of the wolf 

He shall die

My vengeful blade his fair demise

Alone in the den of the wolf.


End file.
